


You Can't Beat Perfection

by orphan_account



Series: ToA Sifki [2]
Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, jealous Amora, possessive sif, teenage sifki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amora decides that she's gonna take Loki back from Sif,  and Sif for obvious reasons takes issue with that





	You Can't Beat Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place three months after Not exactly a Giant)
> 
> So, If you all remember, there's a really awkward and kind of out of place scene in ToA where Loki and Amora almost kiss (and are thankfully stopped by Thor.)
> 
> I didn't particularly like the scene (even if Loki has the most adorably dorky smile in it) but I figured it'd be a fun concept to play with.

~*~Prologue~*~  
Amora leaned against a building watching Loki and Sif sitting on a bench outside a bakery excitedly talking and laughing over a cinnamon roll they were sharing. She frowned at the smile Loki gave Sif (It was twice as sweet as the one he used to give her) **What does even he _see_ in her?** She wondered, rolling her eyes. She thought for sure that Loki would have had better taste. Though she supposed she shouldn't really be surprised. He did leave _her,_ after all.  
  
The thing that annoyed her the most about their relationship, however, was the jokes from her peers that Sif stole her boyfriend. She scoffed. As if she couldn't take Loki back in a single second if she wanted to. The response she'd get whenever she told them that was "Prove it."  
  
**Well,** she decided as she watched the fat member of the so-called "Warriors Three" (She didn't care to remember his name) come to retrieve Sif and Loki kiss her good bye (standing on his tiptoes to do so), **Maybe I will.**  
  
~*~  
Loki walked through the marketplace at a leisurely pace, stopping to look at everything. He was admiring a dagger with a red jeweled handle (wondering if Sif might like it) when he heard Amora's voice behind him, "Hello, my prince."  
  
He resisted the urge to groan and replied, "Hello, Amora."  
  
She was smiling her usual seductive smile, "You look nice today."  
  
"Thanks." He walked away and huffed when Amora followed him.  
  
"I've thinking about you."  
  
"Have you now?"  
  
"Yes. About our _magic lessons._ "  
  
Loki quickly caught double meaning in the last two words, "Look, Amora, I don't know what part of 'I'm no longer interested' you somehow _missed_ , but let me reiterate I. **Do not.** Want to be. In a relationship. With you. And on top of that, I'm already in a relationship with Sif."  
  
"Oh, Puh-lease, Loki," Amora rolled her eyes, "You can't expect **anyone** to believe you're actually _happy_ with her. I know you well enough to know that's she's not your type and you're already bored with her."  
  
He gave her an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look, "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Amora replied, smirking and placing a hand against his cheek, "She doesn't have _any_ of the things you said you loved about me: Long, silky blonde hair, dark green eyes, enchanting smile. You were constantly telling me how amazing I was."  
  
She leaned in closer but Loki pulled away, "No, Amora."  
  
"Fine," She backed up, smile faltering a bit, "But when you change your mind, you know where to find me." She sauntered off, hips swaying.  
  
Loki gave an annoyed sigh and went to go buy that dagger.  
  
~*~  
_(meanwhile, at the palace)_  
  
Sif had just finished training and was going to find Loki, when she heard a few of the maids whispering amongst themselves, "...I'm telling you Loki turned her down flat. Twice! And she kept trying!" "Wow, she's more desperate than we thought!" "You can say that again."  
  
Feeling a twinge of anger, Sif quickly walked up to them, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhear your conversation, and I was wondering, who exactly did Loki turn down?"  
  
"A-amora," one of them answered.  
  
Sif's anger rose significantly, "And **_when_** was this?"  
  
"Just a little while ago."  
  
" **And where is Amora _now?_ ** "  
  
"Last time I saw her was by the fountain."  
  
And with that she muttered a quick thanks and stormed off.  
  
Amora was indeed at the fountain where the Warriors Three were recalling the time they fended off 12 terrifying bandits (there had actually only been 3) armed with all sorts of horrible weaponary (small knives and one also had a club). Normally Sif would've been polite enough to at least wait until they were finished, but this was not one of those times, she quickly walked up to Amora, forcefully grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the fountain.  
  
Everyone gasped, Fandral and the two girls that seemed to live in his arms were drenched. "Sif! What the hel?!" He shouted. But she ignored him and marched up to Amora.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, witch?!" She demanded.  
  
Amora laughed and got up. "I'm taking back what's mine," She answered, smiling wickedly.  
  
Sif glared and kicked her back into the water, "What version of Yggdrasil do you live in?? Loki was never yours!"  
  
Amora got up, seething, and hissed, "Yes, he was and he still is. Just watch, one of these days he's gonna be done with you and he's gonna come crawling back to me." She went to punch Sif, but Sif dodged it and elbowed her really hard in the side, sending her to the ground.  
  
Sif then put one foot on Amora's stomach preventing her from getting up and said, "Well, until that imaginary day arrives, you stay away from him. Understood?"  
  
Amora nodded and Sif walked back to the palace.  
  
~*~ epilogue ~*~  
A half hour later Loki met Sif in the hallway outside his room. He crossed his arms and said in a fake lecturing voice, "You are talk of the palace right now. Do you know how it feels to hear the maids calling you my 'terrifying girlfriend'?"  
  
"Amazing?" Sif guessed, smiling.  
  
Loki smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Absolutely amazing! I wish I'd been there to see it!"  
  
"Me too," Sif replied as they walked into his room, "She didn't even get a punch in."  
  
Loki chuckled, "Hardly surprising. You are rather fierce in battle. Which reminds me, I have something for you." He got up and went to the box beside his bed and got out the dagger he'd bought earlier.  
  
Sif's face lit up when he handed it to her. "Loki," She breathed, "This is amazing, thank you." She attached it to her belt and then grabbed either side of his face and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Loki wrapped his arms around her neck, getting lost in the moment. Yeah, Amora had been amazing. But Sif, with her steel gray eyes, soft chocolate brown hair, and fierce warrior spirit, she was perfect. And you can't beat perfection.


End file.
